


Shhhhhhh——

by kongchong



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 吉姆睡着了，就躺在沙发上。





	

【Jim/Blair】Shhhhhhhh——

吉姆睡着了，就躺在沙发上。  
他盖着布莱尔不知道从哪里淘来的毯子，被阳光暖洋洋的笼罩着，连手里的书掉落在地板上他都不知道——哦，当然，他睡着了。  
布莱尔注意到吉姆睡着后他踢掉了拖鞋，赤裸的双脚踩在地板上头，尽量让自己把可能发出的声音放低，一步一步地，缓慢地走向吉姆，蹲在他的头旁边，观察着他的室友。  
布莱尔最近总是会偷偷的，像今天这样观察他，不为什么，就是想，如果被吉姆发现他也想过借口，就随便扯一个观察哨兵睡着后对外界的反应之类的——反正吉姆也对他这些奇怪的研究不太感兴趣。  
布莱尔撇撇嘴，把眼睛挪动到吉姆脸上。  
睡着的吉姆比平时看起来柔和很多，眼皮覆盖着他近乎透明的蓝眼睛，连他的睫毛都带着安静，他的呼吸很平稳，胸腔缓慢地欺负着，他的心脏也在他的睡眠中温柔地跳动。  
在他睡着的时候，只要布莱尔逮住机会，他总是会稍微地捉弄一下他的室友，就比如现在，用指尖触碰他有点刺手的头发，抚过他饱满的额头，穿过他浓黑的眉，划过他纤长的睫毛，顺着他高挺的鼻梁一路走到他的下巴。他的指尖在做完这一切之后总是会酥麻不已，而被捉弄的对方在感知到这些外界刺激之后总是会皱一下眉头，或者稍微挪动一下头部，有时甚至会抬起手触碰自己的脸，布莱尔总是会偷笑着看完这些小动作之后像只偷了腥的猫心满意足的，悄悄地离开——  
但是这次吉姆没有任何动作，他没有皱眉头，他甚至连睫毛都没有动一下。  
这让布莱尔有些意外，也许是刺激不够，也许是哨兵反应开始退化——  
只要跟吉姆的能力挂钩的事情，总是会轻易使年轻的人类学家提心吊胆。现在布莱尔已经把恶趣味抛到脑后了，他又用指尖试了一次，酥麻的触感从指尖传遍了全身，他触碰到吉姆从鼻腔里呼出的气体都感觉自己的手指发热，从头发到下巴，可吉姆还是没动。  
不应该。  
布莱尔皱着眉凑近了他，近到可以数清楚吉姆有几根睫毛，他用指尖拨弄着它，右眼，左眼，吉姆连个反应都没有。  
坏了，坏了坏了坏了，作为哨兵来说吉姆的能力退得太厉害了——他甚至连普通人的水平都达不到。  
观察员兼室友兼好友的布莱尔眉头死死地拧在一起，把目标转移到吉姆的唇上，指尖轻轻地刮搔着，温暖又柔软。布莱尔用同样的力度抚摸着自己的嘴唇，只一下他就忍不出用牙齿咬着嘴唇把这种讨厌的酥麻又痒痒的感觉挤压掉。  
不可能睡得太沉吧？  
布莱尔更近了一点，观察着他的室友，他感觉他在跟吉姆交换着空气，太亲密了。布莱尔准备退开，接着他就看到了本应睡着的吉姆睁开了他的眼睛，水蓝的，几近透明的眼睛——一点困意都没有，清明的眼睛。  
布莱尔受到了惊吓，感觉后脑被什么按着，按在了吉姆的唇上——他的额头被吉姆吻了一下。  
好了，他现在近到可以看清吉姆瞳孔的纹路了。  
吉姆用他的蓝眼睛盯着他，像是埋怨他搅了他的好梦，然后他很快的放开了他，看着他呆愣愣的表情，脸上还是平常那副调侃他的笑容。  
“你……”布莱尔抿了抿嘴巴，似乎还没反应过来，“你没睡着？”  
“本来睡了，后来被你吵醒了。”吉姆懒洋洋地看着他，一脸“你打扰了我”的表情。  
布莱尔眼睛眨了眨，嘴巴咧起来看着他笑，“也就是说——你的哨兵能力没有问题？”  
吉姆嗯了一声，歪着头看着自家向导，觉得他似乎搞错了事情的重点。  
“那就好，那就好，那就好。”布莱尔飞快地跑走了，他甚至没有穿他踢在一旁的拖鞋。  
吉姆调整了一下睡姿，用听觉搜素着逃跑的室友，接着他听到了对方怦咚怦咚加速跳动的心脏，还有因为紧张而加速的呼吸，甚至还小声地絮叨着“冷静冷静冷静只是亲一下。”  
哦，Chief。吉姆重新闭上眼睛，让阳光笼罩着他，让室友的声音和气味环绕在他周身。  
哦，Chief。他笑了笑，那可不仅仅“只是亲一下”。


End file.
